


Long Day, Good Night

by starmelee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, birthday fic, happy birthday noctis... my boy, this is the only fluffy fic i've ever written for this fandom i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Noctis hates his birthday, but all he wants is a day of depression naps and maybe some dog pictures. Unfortunately, his father asks him to attend a royal council meeting in his stead, Ignis has the day off so he's stuck with Nyx, and it feels like there's no comfort in sight.
Relationships: (its pretty subtle... ish), Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Long Day, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Okay um, this fic was written in a single day and has only been fully edited once, so you'll have to pardon any mistakes or weird bits I put in. It's good to be back and if you like the ot4, I'll have you know I'm going to be posting all of the fics I wrote in their honor for last year's whumptober. I'll also be trying to do this year's whumptober, but I dunno if I'll make it this year, either. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my one and only fluffy fic for this fandom and happy birthday to my favorite boy, Noctis!

Noctis tapped his foot as quietly as possible on the linoleum floor that made up the meeting room. The council had been deliberating for hours, running over countless issues that his father instructed he have “some sort of opinion on, even it [meant] spending ten hours studying royal politics over reviewing material for school.” As nice as it was to receive a pass for potentially failing his first math test of the semester, it really sucked that it was only to do something else he wanted nothing to do with. 

Throughout the meeting, he’d been texting Prompto various things; anything from full-blown complaints to half-hearted insults were fair game. He honestly respected the council and all that they did, but he just never wanted to speak to any of them. Ever. 

“Prince Noctis, how do you feel about the state of the inner-city school system? As someone who most recently attended public school and attends a community college, you are in a unique position to tell us where it may or may not require improvements.” 

Now _that_ was a question he could get behind. He pressed the power button on his phone and leaned forward in his chair, a smirk on his face. Nyx, who was acting as his attending bodyguard while Ignis was on his (forced) vacation, almost visibly sighed. 

“Actually, esteemed council members, I have found that in my time in the school system…”

It was roughly an hour later and he had since leaned back and let his words echo around the table. Every acting council member had something to say about school systems and curriculums and common core, and Noctis just let the conversation go. At the very least, they really cared about the people they were assigned to represent. 

He reverted to texting Prom again, obviously not revealing any details of the meeting (that would really get him in trouble), but still complaining about the fact that it was his _birthday_ and his father _still_ made him attend this stupid meeting so he could go do… whatever it is his father decided to do instead of this stupid shit. 

Another hour passed and they’d moved on to taxes and government spending, and Noctis was almost out cold. It was only being kicked in the leg that had him sitting up and feigning a sneeze to save himself. Nyx’s horribly concealed amusement forced a pout onto Noctis’s face, but he couldn’t say anything in objection. Carefully, secretly, Noctis flipped him off under the table. Nyx only looked straight ahead with a slight tug to his lips. 

The rest of the seven-hour long meeting was just as boring and unenthusiastic. Noctis immediately left the room when given the opportunity, heading straight for the restroom on the next floor to avoid seeing any of the council members. He then shot a text to Ignis asking to be picked up, adding that maybe he could even get a kiss for all of his troubles. 

Not even ten minutes later, Noctis was leaning back in the passenger seat of the Regalia and on his way home. His eyes were closed to block out the oncoming headache, doubtlessly from the lack of water and food he’d consumed all day. 

The street lights were on, which made him look at the clock. Ugh. He’d been at the citadel for nine hours, having arrived at noon. He’d hardly even noticed that it was actually nighttime, but it made enough sense, he supposed. The first hour and a half of his stay was just waiting for all of the council members to actually show up, the bastards. Now he was too exhausted to actually do anything with his night and it was their fault.

Ignis didn't say much on their drive home, just a few questions about his well being and a few remarks about some event he’d heard of from Nyx. Once he realized Noctis wasn’t really into conversing, he simply let the hum of the engine and the occasional bump on the road speak for the both of them. However, the second the apartment building came in view, Noctis felt his heart quicken with an eagerness he forgot existed.

Once the Regalia was parked in the underground parking garage, Noctis was out of the door and heading straight for the elevator. “C’mon Ignis, I don’t have all day,” he complained, watching Ignis walk towards him at what was probably a normal speed. 

“Noctis, you haven’t even pressed the elevator button yet.” 

“Oh,” he said, turning to press the button. “There, now walk faster please.” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he and Noctis both stepped into the elevator just a moment later. Noct put in his key and pressed the button for his floor, taking a moment to lean against the elevator wall, his eyes almost involuntarily slipping shut. 

“You look tired,” Ignis said, undoubtedly giving him a once-over. 

“And even on your days off, you put on dress pants and a button-up. Some things are never going to change.” 

“Very funny, Noctis,” which Noctis could tell was a lie because Ignis didn't sound amused.

“I like to think so.” The elevator dinged and its doors crawled open, revealing the small, but homey entry hallway to the rest of his apartment. 

Noctis kicked off his shoes and said no words as he headed for his room and then into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and sighed, turning on the shower and wrenching his clothes off as fast as he could. He just wanted to lay down and take a depression nap. That was what he wanted for his birthday this year. Thankfully, the only people who had wished him a happy birthday were his father, Nyx, and the council. So far, no word from Gladio, which was understandable seeing as he was probably out in buttfuck nowhere with Clarus. Ignis was a bit of a surprise, seeing as he was a meticulous master with dates, but he knew Noctis didn't care for his birthday very much. Prompto… Noctis never celebrated his birthday with Prom, but with all of the speculation in the news about if he was going to have a celebration or not, he had to know about it, but Ignis probably asked him not to say anything. 

Either way, the peace was nice and he wasn’t about to curse himself. He got in the shower, washed up, got out, dried off, and threw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Easy. Simple. Comfy. He then fixed his hair a bit, took a blow dryer to it (because he was never too lazy to style his bedhead), and left the bathroom in record time. 

When he came back out, he wandered into the kitchen where Prompto, Gladio, his father, Clarus, and Ignis were all standing around his counter, looking at him expectantly, with a cake (naturally adorned with lit candles) between the lot of them. The look on his face must have been hilarious because Gladio and Prompto could hardly help themselves from laughing. 

“Happy birthday, Noctis,” his father said, standing as tall and proud as he always did. Though, it wasn’t every day you saw His Royal Majesty, King Regis of Insomnia in jeans and a t-shirt. 

“Oh, uh, thanks?” 

“Happy birthday!” Prompto grinned, “we promise we won’t sing at you but you do have to have a slice of ice cream cake with us.” 

“We won’t overstay our welcome,” Clarus clarified, “we know you’ve had quite the long day.” 

True to his word, Clarus and his father cleared out after eating a piece of cake each and forcing him into a small conversation. As they stepped out the doorway, his father turned to him. 

“Noctis?” 

“Yeah?”

“Here,” his father pressed something into his hand. “And enjoy the week off, you deserve it.” His father smiled at him before turning back around to step into the elevator. 

Noctis waved at them until the doors closed, and then he looked down at the box in his hand. It was circular, fitting into his palm easily. However, it could wait a day to be opened. He wanted some real food and then he wanted bedtime. 

He turned to walk back in and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Gladio. This, he could actually appreciate. 

“Sorry we kinda sprung that on you, we didn't want you to think we forgot about you.” 

Noctis hummed into his chest, eyes closed, and just shook his head. “Nah, I just thought you guys were being cool and respecting the fact that I hate my birthday.” 

Gladio laughed, his chest shaking slightly under him. “Us? Respect your wishes? Absolutely not.” 

That one drew a laugh out of Noctis. “Yeah, I guess it is a little too far fetched. Either way, I really wanna eat, Gladio, so…”

“Sorry, sorry,” he let Noctis go after he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I actually just heated up some leftovers for you,” Ignis smiled from the entryway to the kitchen. 

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Noctis muttered, dragging himself to the counter where a plate of stir fry from the previous night sat waiting for him. 

“Never hurts to hear it again.” 

Prompto padded down the hallway a few minutes later. “Hey! I found all the movies we misplaced during the move! We can finally have our marathon!” 

Noctis looked up from his stir fry into Prom's eyes. “Did you find _the movie_?” 

Prompto smirked. “Not only did I find it, but I found the second one, too.” 

He practically inhaled the other half of his plate. “Fuck yes. Fuck yes. Fuck yes.” 

Ignis almost had enough time to say a word of warning before Noctis was practically running out of the kitchen on the heels of a giggling Prompto.  
Gladio shared a look with him before they, too, followed to Noctis’s room. Noctis was already cuddling with Prompto who had prepared _the movie_ to be played. They’d never told Ignis or Gladio about their favorite movie before, but Noctis kept it a secret for good reason. 

_The movie_ was actually just The Lion King, but Noctis and Prompto re-burned the disk with little edits they made themselves. It literally never got old, and they couldn’t wait to see the looks on their unknowing companions’ faces when they hit the right parts. 

Of course, by the end of their poorly edited film, Noctis was tucked firmly into Gladio’s side, Prompto was holding his hand, Ignis was spooning Prompto, and it was perfect. So perfect, in fact, that Noctis was sound asleep. It’d been a long day, but the next week would be pretty damn awesome.


End file.
